Moments of Reflection
by Autumn Rose 18
Summary: At the end of a typically long and hectic day, Perry has an opportunity to observe Della enjoying a rare moment of peace. Will he learn anything?


**Moments of Reflection**

 _A/N 1:_ _This story is set in the time of the PM movies, and I've taken the liberty of 'redesigning' part of Perry's suite of offices to make it resemble the one in the TV show. At the end of a typically long and hectic day, Perry has an opportunity to observe Della enjoying a rare moment of peace. Will he learn anything?_

 _I'd also like to give a big thank you to my wonderful beta RBHDPSMMK4EVER_ _for all her help and suggestions. Thank you for all your encouragement - it means a lot to me!_

 _Hope you all enjoy_

Perry Mason had had a bad day meeting with belligerent and troublesome clients. There had also been a less than harmonious meeting at the DA's office, and since he returned, he closeted himself in his law library, researching new precedents, and channeling his frustrations into work.

It had been an unusually hot and sticky day and the weather had not helped his mood or his temper. His knee hadn't helped either. What had started off as a mild ache was now very painful. Knowing he could have avoided this pain by taking his medication, just added to his bad mood.

Della had also had a tiring day. She had been working alone at the office all day typing up his trial notes, the case notes for tomorrow's conference, and sending out all of the monthly bills. Then she needed to track down phone records that Perry had demanded he needed 'yesterday', field calls from clients, and sorting through the never-diminishing pile of mail that kept arriving for Perry which he habitually pretended didn't exist. Oh, and sometime during the day she had managed to find five minutes for a sandwich and half a cup of tea. It was another one of those days where she felt she had been pulled in several directions all at once, and she had missed Perry's familiar presence in the office. She didn't like it when he wasn't there during the day – it threw her day off kilter.

She had however spoken with him on the phone at one point in the afternoon and was under no illusions about his grumpy mood. She knew when he was due back in the office and also knew him well enough not to try talking with him until he had calmed down. She would wait.

The office was very quiet at that late hour, as was most of the building. Most offices in the complex were 9 to 5 and their occupants had left hours ago .You could almost hear a pin drop on the lightly carpeted corridors. Ken had been away all day and so with no-one there to distract her, Della had felt lonely there in her own office, and even lonelier in Perry's as she waited for him. The heat of the evening was not doing anything for her composure either.

Della wanted to relax, to be quiet and restful and so she left the private office and walked out to the terrace balcony beyond their office suite. She drew the balcony doors closed and leaned against one of the pillars and looked out across the city below and beyond. In the warm, gentle breeze, the fragrance of her potted plants delighted her senses. As much as Perry liked orchids, he thought she had been crazy when she insisted on bringing flowers to the office and to keep some on the balcony. She won that argument though with a well angled pout of her lips and shrug of her shoulders when she had commented "my flowers, my decision. I spend enough time here I might as well have the space the way I want it!"

Now she smiled at that memory. She wanted these flowers for just this kind of occasion. The sounds of the city were gentle at nearly 8.30pm and with the scent of her favourite flowers, she just closed her eyes and submerged herself in the tranquility of her surroundings. A contented smile crept over her face as she felt the cares of the day float away.

When Perry had returned to the office, he had barely noticed that Della was not in her own office and had just stewed in his mood. When he had calmed down he wandered into her office to check whether she had actually left for the day. No, he corrected himself, looking at his watch – it was evening now. Or was she somewhere else in the building. The presence of her handbag beneath her desk told him that she must still be here. So where was she? He was surprised that she wasn't there because she would usually wait for him and he'd unwind and tell her all about his day.

Puzzled, he stood there for a moment and slowly began to feel a sense of loneliness there in the seemingly deserted office suite. He was used to the sound of her deep, often sultry voice on the telephone, the sound of her fingers quickly and methodically typing on her typewriter, but there was nothing now to be heard. No background noise of efficient industry. In the quietness of their office, he began to realise that he had probably neglected Della today.

Suddenly he realized just where she would be; the terrace balcony. He slowly limped over to the sliding doors and paused for a moment just to watch her stand there with her back to him.

She was dressed in a draped ivory dress with a faint pink pattern scattered across the light fabric, and around her slender neck was a coral necklace he had bought her during one of their tropical holidays. It was inexpensive but she loved it and he loved her to wear it. Her soft brown curls moved ever so gently in the breeze and she leaned against the balcony rail looking out into the evening.

Perry gazed adoringly at her "She looks like an angel in this light, standing there so deep in thought" he thought to himself. In truth, the late evening sunset light added an ethereal quality to her and he was hypnotised.

He slowly opened the doors and walked up to her; softly putting his strong arms around her waist. In this familiar embrace, he whispered in her ear "there you are young lady! I was wondering where you had disappeared. Thought I'd lost you" and then he placed a tender kiss on her neck, nuzzling the curls that she had swept back from her face. Della was far away and had not heard him approach. She was startled but pleased to see him, especially as he was smiling – his mood must have improved. She turned in his arms and kissed him in return "Evening darling. I must have been miles away, I didn't hear you." Perry rewarded her with another kiss and asked curiously "why are you out here my dear?"

Della smiled at him and tried to explain "Perry, when it's warm or quiet, like tonight, it's so pretty and peaceful out here. There are no phone calls, no briefs to type up, no mail to sort. There are no arguments or people shouting. I come out here to just enjoy the beauty of these flowers and the peace you can get from just standing here and watching the world go by." Della blushed and hesitated then added "I guess what I'm trying to say is that it gives me space to reflect and to find a moment of serenity in my day when I need it."

Perry was surprised at this. He knew that she came out here from time to time, but never really appreciated why. To him, Della was always calm, gentle, peaceful and thoughtful. It had never occurred to him that she could get stressed and fraught. She was his pillar of strength and he assumed that she was always like this - naturally. As he considered this, his eyes began to open at last, and realised that he was learning something new about his long-term love – and about himself too. He had taken her nature for granted all this time.

He looked at the soft expression on her face and almost felt like he had been intruding on a private moment. He shyly asked her if he could join her and she smiled broadly as she squeezed his arm "Well of course dear! I love being with you. I've missed you today." They stood there in comfortable silence and he had the time to appreciate the flowers and to see a glimpse of the city that he never normally noticed. They had worked in this office suite for several years now and he had not really taken much interest in things not directly connected with his cases.

From the corner of his eye he could see her fingers twitching and asked what she was doing. For a moment, Della looked puzzled then showed him "Oh, I'm just flexing my fingers. I have to keep doing that when I've been typing a lot. It's nothing" Perry had never really noticed that before, and neither had he realized that typing would be tiring, even to a professional secretary. By way of silent apology, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers and she smiled at this gesture.

They stood like this for a few minutes in contemplation. Della could see a twinge in Perry's face which she knew meant he was in pain and didn't want to admit it. She diplomatically led him to the two terrace chairs and sat down saying "I think I need to sit and kick these heels off!" Perry knew the ruse and appreciated her tact – his girl always knew the right thing to say and do. He was indeed spoiled. For the next few moments, sitting hand in hand, they didn't feel the need to say anything because they were together and that was all they wanted. As they sat, they gazed at the awe-inspiring sunset with its gentle infusion of pinks, reds and gold, slowly moving across the sky. Perry saw the magnificent colours cast a soft, gentle glow on Della's face – to him this made her even more beautiful than he already knew her to be.

Della was so content appreciating the glorious evening and the company of her wonderful man and she leant her head against his shoulder and reveled in his closeness when he draped his strong arm around her shoulders, holding her close. It was a cosy and intimate embrace that they shared.

Finally, Perry whispered softly "I think I understand now why you find this so relaxing. I've been thinking about how I've been with you these last few days. I've been grumpy and snappish, I admit that, and my knee has been very sore lately. Anyway, I shouldn't take my mood or pain out on you – it's not fair. I can also see that I've been neglecting you lately – neglecting us." He let out a weary sigh "It seems as though when I get absorbed in a case I get…."

Della interrupted with a smirk "tunnel vision?" Perry had the grace to nod and grinned. "Yes, I suppose that's the best way to describe it". Della gave a little shrug of her shoulders and added "it's alright Perry. I understand. I always have. You've always been fully committed to your work, your clients and you'd let hell freeze over before you ever let them down. Don't you think I admire your dedication, your brilliance over these last thirty something years? You are the best attorney – and the best man I know" and she placed her hands on his face and pressed a tender kiss to his lips.

Perry was humbled at her loyal devotion and love for him especially as he's aware of how much patience she must have needed with him during the last thirty years. He knew he must have caused her many moments of irritation and disappointment when work took precedence over their private life.

He looked deeply into her eyes and said "You know something Della, I think you must be one of those rare people who have an unlimited capacity for love and understanding and I promise not to take this for granted any more. You mean the world to me and I know I don't say it as much as I should, or show it as much as I should, but I do truly love you." He paused and added uncertainly "I hope you know that"

Della knew he was sincere and also knew she needed to lighten the mood or she would cry. Tilting her head to the side she smirked "Perry Mason, I would have to be an idiot not to be able to see how much you love me – and have done all these years. And I'm not that yet! I don't need you to tell me everyday – you show me you love me all the time, like when you tease me and those dimples are on full display, or when you smile at me and the smile reaches your eyes. Or when you make sure I always have a fresh flower on my desk"

Perry did indeed smile in response, and those dimples she adored so much, did peek out from his closely trimmed beard as he blushed. He stood up and leaned over to whisper seductively into her ear "Well young lady, I think its high time I got you home. Maybe I can show you how much I love you in other ways…." Della grinned and felt a familiar tingle and thrill inside as she stood up and took his outstretched hand "By all means counselor. Lead the way!

The End

 _A/N2 – In a TV interview in 1993, Raymond Burr made a comment about how he'd have to be an idiot not to be attracted to Barbara Hale. I liked that so much I've paraphrased it in this story_


End file.
